


His Idol (Her Gamer)

by ShineBrightLight



Series: Haikyuu Stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Pop Star, Twilight is really Miya Artemis, the younger sister to the Miya Twins. When her boyfriend walks out of her life will she shatter and never recover? Or will she bounce back stronger than ever and take control of her life? And maybe... find love among the way?.This is going to use a bunch of songs from different female artists, and a few from male artists, but she's the one who 'wrote' them.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Haikyuu Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929451
Kudos: 3





	1. He left me...

The sound of her front door slamming brought Artemis to her knees, sobbing with tears streaking down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body, hugging herself as she cried. She lifted her hand and felt around her coffee table for her phone, not able to see from the many tears in her eyes. She pressed a few buttons before it began ringing. 

_‘Hello? Arty? What’s wrong?’_ Just the sound of her older brother’s voice brought another wave of tears to her eyes, causing her to sob again. 

_’Artemis? You’ve gotta tell me what’s wrong, doll.’_ She could hear him becoming frantic as he messed with stuff in his shop. 

“He-he left me.” She cried, hiccuping over another sob. All the noise in the background went silent. 

“Sam-sam?” She questioned as she heard a door slam over the phone. 

_’I’m on my way. And so is Atsumu. We’ll be there in 5.’_ The dial tone brought her out of her reverie. She stood shakily, shuffling to her kitchen, knowing her older brother wasn’t kidding when he said he would be here in 5 minutes. Her door slammed open, her older brothers running inside and wrapping her in a hug, as a few of Atsumu’s teammates followed behind, closing the door gently, as she cried on Osamu's shoulder. He rubbed her back as Atsumu gently rubbed her arms. 

She blubbered her way through an explanation, her brother’s getting angrier with every word she spoke. Osamu pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before he and Atsumu pulled away from her. 

“‘Tsumu and I will be back in two hours at the most. I’m going to go make you some onigiri from my shop and he’s going to go grab some snacks and ice cream for you. How does that sound?” Artemis sniffled and nodded then she was wrapped into a bear hug by Bokuto who began petting her hair gently. The twins left her apartment and she dissolved into tears once again. Sakusa stepped over and turned her face towards him, where he was holding out two tissues for her. 

“Blow your nose, then take this one and wipe your eyes.” When she had obeyed him, he gently grasped her cheeks and turned her face up to his. She searched his face with her eyes, wondering what he was doing. 

“Yoomi?” Sakusa sighed softly before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Artemis, why are you letting him affect you so? Yes, you loved him, but if he truly meant what he said, then you have no reason to grieve. Cause that is letting him win. You are an amazing woman, Artemis. And you are an absolute bad bitch who doesn’t shit from anyone. Least of all a man who has been a liar and a money-grabber this whole time. You built your career yourself. You fought to get your contract and you fight to this day to put your music and your voice out there. So, sure, grieve for a while for all the things you loved and lost. But then you need to pick yourself up and keep kicking down doors. Got it?” She stared at him in shock, before nodding, her cheeks still held tightly, but gently in his fingers. He smiled softly and pressed another kiss to her forehead. 

“Go wash your face with a cool washcloth, it will help get rid of some of the redness and swelling.” He released her face and gave her a gentle nudge towards her bathroom. She gently scrubbed at her face with a damp washcloth before returning to the living room where the other three men were all sitting on her couch, browsing through her Netflix. She sat in the middle of them, Bokuto and Hinata curling around her. She grabbed her phone and brought up one of her more used group chats aside from her brothers and those on the team. A group chat labeled, ‘The three musketeers’. Artemis giggled at the name that her friends had chosen. 

_Arty: So… I have some bad news…_

She got an immediate reply.

_RoosterHead: What happened?_

_SemiSemi: Are you okay?_

_Arty: Uhh…. Yes and no?_

_RoosterHead: What Happened? Who do I need to Kill?_

_SemiSemi: ^^^^^_

_Arty: Um… Orochi broke up with me… He said he never loved me and that he was only with me for so long because he knew my career plans and wanted to get money and ‘get the recognition of being an idol’s boyfriend.’ But he said he got tired of me… so… yeah… Sam-Sam is making me Onigiri and Tsum-Tsum is grabbing me snacks and I’m cuddling with Hinata and Bokuto while they watch Tron Legacy._

_SemiSemi:...._

_RoosterHead:...._

_RoosterHead: I’m omw. I’m also going to grab snacks. I’ll be there in 20. You want me to grab you as well, Eita?_

_SemiSemi: Yes please._

_RoosterHead: 20 minutes Princess._

Artemis rolled her eyes and giggled again before putting her phone away. 

“Tetsu and Eita are on their way.” Sakusa ran his fingers through her hair as he nodded. Artemis settled against the couch and rested her head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Roughly 20 minutes later, there was a knock on her door. 

“Coming!” She fought her way free of the blankets and her brother's friends clutches and ran to go open the door. She was immediately wrapped into a hug and carried back through the door into the kitchen where she was set back down. She was suddenly wrapped in a large red jacket and she hummed softly, pulling it around herself tightly, snuggling into the warmth it provided. She looked up at Kuroo with a small smile. He cupped her cheek. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly. 

“Better. It still hurts, but ‘Yoomi told me something that is helping me get over it.” She repeated his words and Kuroo and Semi both hummed. 

“Well, he is right.” Kuroo nodded in agreement. He reached down and zipped up his jacket that she was wearing. Her door opened again and her brothers walked back in both holding bags. She walked over to them and buried herself in Osamu’s arms. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, handing the bag he held to his brother who set it on the counter before unloading both bags they brought as well as the bag that Kuroo brought. Artemis finally wiggled her way out of her brother’s grasp and went to grab a few onigiri. She took a big bite of one, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk. 

“Oh! Takami said she would be picking you up tomorrow morning for a girls’ day out. She said you could invite one of your female friends if you wanted, or you two could go alone.” Artemis nodded excitedly. She pulled out her phone to shoot off a quick text to the contact labeled, ‘Boron-ig Sister.’ 

_Lithium-ttle Sister: Can it be just us tomorrow? I miss spending time alone with you._

_Boron-ig Sister: Of course! I’ll pick you up at 9. Is that okay?_

_Lithium-ttle Sister: That’s perfect! I’ll set my alarm!_

Artemis bounced excitedly as she squealed around her mouthful of rice and salmon. The men laughed softly at her excitement. She swallowed her food. 

“Should we change the locks on my apartment? I think he has a key? I can’t remember.” Semi nodded. 

“I’ll go grab a set really quickly.” He hurried out the door. Artemis giggled before going back to the living room and curling up next to Sakusa. He smiled softly and began running his fingers through her hair. Soon, she fell asleep, curled up in his lap like a cat. He slipped out from under her and lifted her up and carried her to her room, setting her under her blankets gently. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis slipped out of bed after turning her alarm off. She shuffled to her bathroom so that she could shower and brush her teeth. She pulled her long hair over her shoulder after she brushed it out and looked at the length with a considerate eye. She pursed her lips, thinking if she should cut it or not. She shrugged and decided to bring it up when Takami picked her up. She slipped on one of her brother’s old Volleyball sweatshirts and a pair of leggings and slip-on shoes before she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Her phone buzzed. She lifted it off her bed and looked at it. 

_Boron-ig Sister: I’m downstairs. Come down!_

_Lithium-ttle Sister: Coming!_ She grabbed her keys and wallet before running downstairs to where she was met with a gorgeous silver and black Camaro. The window rolled down, revealing a woman who was as good as her sister, Kuroo Takami. She tilted her shades down and stared at her. 

“What are you doing just standing there, girly! Get in!” She yelled and Artemis ran over and slipped into the passenger seat. Takami peeled away from the curbside and began the drive to the mall. 

“Alright, girly. Lay it on me.” Artemis took a deep breath before telling what happened the day before for the third time. Takami sighed deeply and slid her shades onto the top of her head. 

“Artemis, I’m glad he left. Because he didn’t deserve you. He didn’t work, and any dates he took you on or things he bought for you were ultimately bought with your own money. You deserve someone better. Now, what do you want to do today?” She asked, turning her attention back to the road. Artemis ran her fingers over the top of her ponytail. 

“I kind of want to cut and dye my hair?” She said hesitantly. Takami nodded instantly. 

“Alright. How short and what color?” Artemis looked at her shocked. Takami smirked at her look. 

“What? Did you think I am someone who would try to talk you out of a coping mechanism? I say as long as you don’t chop it all off or dye it an outrageous color, you’re fine. Your brother’s dye their hair, don't they?” Artemis nodded. 

“I kind of want to go from this length (The back of her knees) to maybe the bottom of my back? And bleach it so it’s kind of a silvery-white? Or maybe pure white?” Takami nodded as she pulled into the mall parking lot. 

“Alright. Now, give me ideas of what you want to do for the next while. Do you want to continue singing? Or do you want to go into a different form of vocal work? I know some people are looking for voices for animated characters or even digital singers. You could continue your work without being named outright. You still use that voice changer, right? To make your voice higher pitched?” Artemis nodded. “What was your stage name again?” 

“It was Twilight. Because of my hair. But now… I’m thinking of Seline or Seraphina. What do you think?” Takami nodded as she thought it over. 

“Both are good choices. Burning ones or heaven. Both would fit you well, but it’s up to you. You can decide later though. I’ll have to talk with Tetsurou and find jobs for you within those categories.” Artemis nodded and the two walked into the hair salon with the cheerful jingle of a bell. 

“Hello! How can I help you?” A cheerful woman asked from behind the desk. 

“My little sister is going through a rough breakup and wants to change things up. She wants a cut and color if any of your people have the time.” The woman nodded. 

“Sure thing, deary. How short and what color?” Artemis let her hair down. 

“To about the bottom of my back and is it possible to make it white?” The woman looked hesitant. 

“Have you ever dyed your hair before?” Artemis shook her head. 

“It might be. Let’s do that cut, then I’ll take a small section and do a test strand, alright?” Artemis and Takami nodded. 

“Money and time are no issue. So if you can get it done today that would be wonderful. If not, we’ll come back at a later date.” The woman nodded and led the two women to the back where there were two empty chairs. She cut a small section off and went and put a mixture on top. 

“Alright. While that processes, we’ll work on that hair of yours.” The woman wrapped a cape around her neck and pulled all her hair behind her shoulders. She quickly got to work, gently brushing out her hair before efficiently cutting the ends off her hair. The woman had Artemis stand. 

"Is this good or do you want it shorter?" Artemis tilted her head consideringly. 

"I can always come back and get it shorter, right?" The woman nodded. 

"I always say it's easier to cut off more than to put the cut hair back." Artemis giggled. 

"This is fine then." The woman went to the back counter to check on the test strand. She rinsed it out before bringing it over. 

“So, this would still need a toner to take out the yellow undertones, but how does that look?” Artemis nodded brightly. 

“That’s perfect!” She exclaimed and the woman smiled. 

“Alright. I’ll go mix up a batch and we’ll get started. Do you want to watch the process, or be surprised by the end result?” 

“I want to be surprised. Can Takami record this?” The woman nodded. 

“That’s perfectly fine!” She walked away again and Takami pulled out her phone. She started recording, aiming at Artemis with a smile. 

“Alright, girly. How are we feeling?” Artemis beamed at her. 

“I’m excited! I can’t wait to see how I look!” Takami chuckled softly as the woman came back over holding a bowl in her hands. 

“Ready Darling?” Artemis nodded excitedly. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis had her eyes shut tightly as the woman finished drying her hair. 

“Ready, chickadee?” Takami asked cheerfully, her phone aimed at the mirror to catch Artemis’ expression at the reveal. 

“Yup!” The woman took off the cape, before facing Artemis towards the mirror. 

“Alright. You can open your eyes.” Artemis made a face as she hesitated, which made both older women chuckle. She wrinkled her nose before she slowly opened her eyes. As she made eye contact with her reflection she gasped. She brought her hands up and started playing with her now white-blonde hair. 

“This is perfect! I love it!” She exclaimed excitedly. Both women smiled at her excitement. 

“That’s great. I’m glad you’re happy.” Takami said softly as she ended the recording and put her phone in her pocket. 

“Let’s pay and grab some food and go home to show your brothers. How does that sound, chickadee?” Artemis nodded emphatically. Takami pulled out her wallet and handed her card to the woman.

“Takami? What are you doing?”

“It’s my treat, chickadee. If it bothers you that much, you can get lunch. Alright?” Artemis nodded with a pout. 

“Thank you.” She said sullenly. Takami snorted as she took her card back with a nod of thanks.

“Let’s go, chickadee.” Artemis followed her out with one last wave of thanks as they left. The two walked back to Takami’s car and got in, leaving for a small cafe that was nearby. 

They quickly ate before they went back to Artemis’ apartment. Takami walked in first, closing the door behind her. 

“Boys, go sit in the living room and cover your eyes. Artemis has something to show you.” The group of seven shrugged and went and sat on the furniture in the living room, hands over their eyes. 

“Alright, Artemis. You can come in now.” Artemis came inside and walked to the living room and stood in front of them on silent feet. 

“Ready?” Artemis nodded. “Alright. Open your eyes.” The men uncovered and opened their eyes, only to yell in shock at what they saw. Artemis scuffed her toe on the ground. 

“What do you think?” 

"You look amazing! It almost matches your eyes!" Kurop exclaimed excitedly. Osamu nodded in agreement. 

"Your eyes are more blue toned than pure white, but it looks amazing." Artemis smiled brightly. 

"I was talking with Takami and decided to sort of retire from being an idol. At least the way I was doing it. I think I want to do voice acting and be an actual song writer. With my real voice and not the fake one I was using. I want people to know the real me." Everyone nodded. 

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you have any songs to start with?" Artemis nodded.

"I have a few in the works, as well as a bunch of ideas from what happened yesterday." Atsumu smiled broadly. 

"Good good. Can we see?" She nodded and ran into her room to grab her notebook. She flipped to the correct page before handing it over to her brothers. They read through the lyrics before looking at her again.

"Can you sing it? Do you have any music for this?" She nodded and grabbed her laptop which was sitting on the counter behind them. She opened it and clicked to the correct audio file before opening it and singing the song as the music played. When she finished, they all clapped. 

"Who was that written for? Or was there a specific situation?" Semi asked. Artemis blushed. 

"I uh… wrote it for Tendou…" She mumbled. His eyes widened. 

"Really?" She nodded, her cheeks still red. He grinned widely. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 

"Lets go to my studio and have you try singing it there!" He said excitedly. 

"Okay!" She grabbed her laptop and notebook before he grasped her wrist and pulled her out of her apartment and down to his car. They talked the entire way to the studio. Semi quickly unlocked the doors and pulled her through to the soundbooth. They connected her computer to the soundboard before she went to the room on the otherside of the glass. She put the headphones on. 

"Just tell me when your ready and ill start the music." She nodded and flipped to the page she had been at before. She took a deep breath before she gave him a thumbs up. He tapped the space key on her keyboard, letting the music pour through the headphones. She closed her eyes for a moment before she started singing. 

_"Do you ever feel…"_


	2. Wide Awake and The Evil Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years since the last chapter and it's 2020. The first song is Wide Awake by Katy Perry. The second is Irresistible by Fall Out Boy with Demi Lovato. Semi's lyrics are in Italics, her's are in bold. And finally, the game is The Evil Within 2, I'm basing some of her reactions off of Markiplier's streams from 2017.

Artemis slipped into her recording room and slid on her white cat ear headphones. She went through the settings on her computer, making sure that everything was good for her recording session. She smiled wildly as she thought about the last three years since her breakup with Orochi. Her life since had been amazing. She never realized how much he was holding her back. She was now a famous voice actor and singer and she also did gameplay on the weekends. She pulled up the scripts that she was supposed to read through and blinked in shock as she found lyrics for a song in her inbox. She read through the email and then through the lyrics before she called up Eita, still connected to her headphones. 

_”Did you get the email?”_ He asked as soon as he answered. 

“I did! Are you serious? You want to do a song with me?” She asked with a soft voice. He chuckled softly. 

_”Are you kidding, Arty? Of course, I want to sing with you! Your voice is perfect for this song!”_ He exclaimed. 

“Even though most of the signing is going to be me?” He scoffed. 

_”Even then. There’s another one a little further down that has more singing for my band and I if you want to do that one first to get more comfortable.”_ She nodded even though he couldn’t see her. 

“I would like that a little bit more. We can try the first one, but I don’t know how much I’ll like it. I need to do some recording of my own anyway. So whenever you’re free is good for me.” 

_”Alright. How about tomorrow afternoon? That will let you have today and tomorrow morning.”_ She smiled. 

“Sounds good, Eita. See you tomorrow.” She hung up the phone before pulling out her own notebook and flipping through it, her eyes catching upon a song that she felt that she was finally ready to sing. She connected the background music to her headphones so that when she sang, it would sound sort of like the final product. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was still perfecting the song the next day when Semi and his band walked in. She had the music up loud and her voice ringing through the recording room with her eyes closed, not knowing there was anyone else there. 

_”I wish I knew then, what I know now. Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down. Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet. Until I woke up on, **on the concrete**!”_ She cried, pulling the neckline of her hoodie down with a closed fist. 

_”Falling from cloud nine, crashing from the high! I'm letting go tonight! I'm falling from cloud nine! Thunder rumbling, castles crumbling, I am trying to hold on!”_ She gripped tightly to her hoodie, her hand over her heart, tears beginning to run down her face. 

_”God knows that I tried, seeing the bright side, but I'm not blind anymore!”_ Artemis’s chest heaved for breath as she let the background music build up for a few seconds before going back into the song. 

_”Yeah, I’m falling from cloud nine! Crashing from the high! You know I'm letting go tonight! I'm falling from cloud nine!”_ She spread out her arms, a peaceful expression on her face, her eyes still closed, tears dripping down her cheeks, her head tilted back slightly. She dropped her arms as the music began to die down, keeping her eyes closed, catching her breath. 

_”I’m Wide Awake.”_ She spoke as the music stopped and opened her eyes, meeting the astonished faces of Semi and his band. Her eyes widened and she hurried and stopped the recordings and the music. 

“What the hell, Eita?” She demanded once everything was turned off. He stared at her in silence for a few more seconds. 

“That was amazing, Arty! When did you write that?” He asked. She rubbed her arm. 

“A few days after Orochi broke up with me…” She said softly. “When I wasn’t replying to anyone…” He nodded in understanding. 

“It’s still a beautiful song. I think that’s a great one to release soon. Anyways. Are you ready to get to work helping us?” He asked. She nodded brightly. 

“Great!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis began bobbing her head as the music started, causing Semi to stifle a chuckle. They were the only two in the recording room because the rest of the band had already done their part and all they needed was the main vocals. 

_”Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile. I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile. All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine. Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind. You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon. I didn't come for a fight but I will fight 'till the ending. And this will not be a battle, might not turn out okay. You know you look so Seattle but you feel so **LA**.”_

_”And I love the way you hurt me. It's irresistible, yeah. **I love the way, I love the way. I love the way you hurt me, baby. I love the way, I love the way. I love the way you hurt me, baby**!”_ Artemis joined him during the chorus, adding her voice to his, changing the sound of the song slightly. 

**“I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble.** _Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble._ **Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation.** _Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking **no inflation. Too many war wounds and not enough wars. Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores.**_ **Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves.** _You know I give my love a f-f-f-four-letter name.”_ Artemis had her hands over her headphones as she sang, her eyes closed as she felt the emotion within the song. 

_”And I love the way you hurt me. It's irresistible, yeah. **I love the way, I love the way. I love the way you hurt me, baby. I love the way, I love the way. I love the way you hurt me, baby**!”_

**“You're second-hand smoke, second-hand smoke, I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me, mon chéri but the truth catches up with us eventually.** _I try to say live, live, and let live, but I'm no good, good at lip service, except when they're yours, mi amor, I'm coming for you and I'm making war._ **And I still love the way I hurt you…”**

_“It's irresistible, yeah. **I love the way, I love the way. I love the way you hurt me, baby. I love the way, I love the way. I love the way you hurt me, baby**!”_

The two were gasping lightly when they finished, having poured all their energy and their emotions into the song. The recording sign turned off, and one of the band member’s voices came over the intercom. 

“That was fucking fantastic! I think we’ve got it! Come and listen to it though to make sure!” The two looked at each other excitedly before they left the recording room. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, the audio-only copy of the song was released and it was an instant hit. Semi elbowed her side. 

“See! I told you that your voice was perfect for that song!” She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She grumbled with a small smile on her face. “I’m almost done with the lyric video and then if you want, we can get to work on recording the official music video?” Semi nodded excitedly, and she giggled at his enthusiasm. 

“Alright. I’m going to grab some food and go stream for a bit. See you later!” She waved before she headed to her car, quickly getting in and driving away. She swung by the conbini and grabbed a few snacks before going back to her apartment. She got in the elevator and headed up to her floor. She wasn’t the top one, but one or two below the top. The top floor belonged to some CEO of a huge Japanese company that she couldn’t remember the name to. She dug her keys out of her pocket and quickly unlocked her door before heading in. Locking it back up behind her, she slipped off her outside shoes and put on her slippers before she headed to her gaming room, her snacks still in hand. 

She sat in her chair and quickly got everything up and running before she turned her camera to live record. She always recorded her streams to make videos later for those who couldn’t watch or who missed parts. The whole stream was always left up on twitch, but some people preferred Youtube, and that was fine with her, she didn’t mind moving her videos for her viewers’ ease. She double-checked her settings and made sure her viewers could easily see and hear her, however, she always had a half mask on, still not comfortable with showing her face. Today was a silver fox face. 

“Hey, guys! Can you see and hear me okay?” She asked, and watched as her followers gave affirmative comments. 

“Great! Okay, so today is just going to be a simple stream. You guys can request any games for me to play and we’ll play a few different ones for an hour or so, how's that sound? Good? Great!” She sat for a few minutes watching the comments roll by with names of different games before one caught her eye. 

_Applepi: You should play FNAF. I noticed that you haven’t played it before. It’s an older game, the first one came out in 2014, but it’s still fun to play in my opinion. It’s a good choice if you like suspense. Or another option, The Evil Within 2, because you have played the first one._

She tilted her head in consideration, she knew of FNAF. It was a popular Indie Horror game where players act as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where they must survive their shift that lasts from midnight to 6:00 a.m. without being jump-scared by the five animatronic animals that inhabit the facility. While on the other hand, The Evil Within 2 was a sequel to the Horror game, The Evil Within, where the player had to make their way through a distorted world full of nightmarish locations and horrid creatures. 

“Hey guys, I saw one that caught my eye, what do y’all say about me playing Five Nights at Freddy’s or The Evil Within 2? I’ll probably play both games eventually, but do we want to do a streaming series of them both? Or do a streaming series of one and regular videos of the other? What do you think?”

_Roosterhead: You should have The Evil Within 2 be the streaming series and FNAF be the regular videos. That way you’re not burning yourself out on two streaming series._

She nodded at that comment. 

“That’s a good point. I’ll do that then. So! I’ll be doing The Evil Within 2 right now, and making it the streaming series, then sometime this week, I’ll record and release the first FNAF video. Sound good? Great!” She pulled up the game on her computer before buying it and booting it up. 

“Alright, so, if you’re just joining us, Hello and Welcome! My name is Seraphine and I am going to be playing The Evil Within 2. I know it’s been a few years since the original Evil Within was released, and you can find those videos somewhere on my youtube channel, but, uh….” She clicked around on her computer, pulling up the video game feed so that she could see what was happening, and so her viewers could see as well. She began reading the choices for difficulty levels. 

“I uh…. I think I’m going to go with Nightmare mode…? Because I did enjoy the difficulty of the original game. I don’t know if this is going to be a mistake, but oh well, too late now.” She leaned forward to read the small text on the screen. 

“ ‘Home engulfed in flames. Tragic fire kills child. Nanny to blame.’ Oh. Well then. Here we go I guess! Uh oh. Why is the newspaper burning? Uhhh… The house is on fire!”

_’No… No… No, this is not happening…’_ The in-game character spoke, causing her attention to be drawn to the bottom corner of her screen. 

“Oh! There he is, but this is happening, sorry sir. It’s clearly happening. What did you think was happening?” She asked herself as she began moving Sebastian towards the burning house. Sebastian skidded to a stop without her prompting, as a window shattered in the game. 

_’Oh god, Lily…’_ She tilted her head in confusion as she ran forward again. 

“Lily? I don’t remember a Lily in the first game…” she watched as he broke the door down only to flinch away from the pain. She moved him around to the glass sliding door on the side of the house. Where he picked up a chair and broke through the glass, moving into the house. 

_‘Lily, I’m here! Where are you?’_ He called. He was answered by a distant scream.

_‘Oh god. Is she upstairs?!’_ Artemis felt her heart drop at that line. As she continued to try to find him a way to the stairs. 

“Is Lily his wife? Or is she… no…”

_‘Dad, Help!’_

_‘I’m coming Lily! Just hold on!’_ She moved him up the stairs, her character coughing every once and a while. There was another scream. 

_‘I’m here, Lily! I’m Here!’_ She had him crouch under a burning beam before she came upon a door that was decorated with scribbles and stickers with a hanging sign proudly proclaiming the name: Lily, in bold colorful letters. He pushed open the door and was met with an empty room, the red-tinged smoke clouds billowing outside her shattered window. 

“What the?”

_‘Lily? Come on out! Lily! Where are you? I’m here. Dad’s here…’_ He moved to the window without Artemis’ guidance. A voice came from behind Sebastian in the game. 

_‘You weren’t here for me, Dad…’_ Sebastian whirled around and was met with the sight of his five-year-old daughter, still dressed in her pajamas, and with tears running down her cheeks. Artemis put her hands over her mouth, feeling her own tears welling up, even though it was just a game. 

Sebastian knelt down and opened his arms, a soft smile on his face. Lily gave a small smile in return and began running towards him. She slowed to a stop before she reached him and Artemis gave a confused look. Sebastian reached out to pull her into his arms when Lily grasped at his shoulders tightly, her body lighting on fire. Artemis stifled a scream as the game continued. 

_‘Lily! No!’_ Sebastian yelled. 

_'You didn’t SAVE ME!’_ She held him tightly as he began burning as well and he started yelling in pain before he jerked awake, knocking over the nearly empty glass of alcohol that was sitting by his arm. He panted lightly from his seat as he trying to understand what had just happened. She watched as he leaned his head back against the top of the booth, covering his face with his hands as he slowed his breathing. When he removed his hands, there was a woman sitting across from him, her arms folded. 

“Oh, hello there…”

_‘...Kidman!?'_

_‘Hello, Sebastian. It’s been a long time.'_ The woman spoke softly as he stared at her in disbelief. 

_‘Three years. I’ve been trying to track you down for three years…'_ She snorted derisively.

_‘And you thought you’d find me at the bottom of an empty bottle, is that it?'_

_‘And why are you here now, dammit!?'_ He growled, slamming his wrapped hand against the table. 

_‘You didn’t find me because they didn’t want you to. Calm down, Sebastian.’_ He glared at her from his seat across the table. 

_‘You knew what was gonna happen in that hospital, didn’t you?’_

_‘What happened at Beacon is in the past. You need to forget it.’_

_‘You sound just like that psychologist the force shoved down my throat. But he didn’t have answers. You do… You’re gonna tell me… about Mobius.'_ She glanced off to the side and he followed her gaze. Two men in suits stood from the bar and turned towards the two. 

_‘I’m here because of this.'_ Kidman pulled out a piece of paper that was slightly burned around the edges. She tossed it across the table and it landed face down. When he picked it up, he was met with the sight of himself, smiling with his arm wrapped around his wife, their daughter in the middle. He stood pulling a gun and aiming at her. 

_‘Where did you get this!?’_ He yelled, his hand shaking lightly. 

_‘Lily’s still alive.’_ Sebastian’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat and he lowered the gun, staggering away from the table Kidman was sitting at.

_‘Lily is dead! I read the police report! I was at her funeral!’_ He yelled, raising the gun to point it at his old partner once more. Kidman stood from her seat. 

_‘We can rewrite history if we want to. Staging a death? That’s child’s play. Why would I come out of the shadows just to lie to you, Sebastian? Lily is alive. And she’s with us. But she’s in danger. We need you to help us save her.’_ She moved towards him as she spoke, him moving backward in return. 

_‘Save her? What have you done to her!?’_ A hand placed itself solidly on his shoulder and he tensed. _’Get your hands off of me.’_ He began fighting the men in suits before he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Turning, he saw Kidman holding a gun with a vial inside. 

_‘I was hoping you’d come willingly, Sebastian. But we don’t have time for this bullshit. We need you. Lily needs you.’_ She said as his vision went black.

Artemis sat stunned in her chair for a second. 

“Wow… that was… tense. Alright. Let’s keep going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who were the two commenters? And who is the CEO living at the top of Artemis' apartment complex?
> 
> .
> 
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone find the chemistry puns? And can anyone guess the song? 
> 
> .
> 
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
